Avatar: A new destiny
by winter08
Summary: DISCONTINUED (I am writing my own story by myself, like this)Korra time has passed, and now the new avatar has been born. Juelle Rock, a princess of Ba Sing Sa is to be engaged to someone. But she doesn't want to. What will happen when Juelle and her best friend run away, but Juelle figures out she is the avatar. Avatar after Korra! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Princess of Earth

**Hey Avatards! Thanks for clicking on my story, now please keep reading it.. Anyway I plan to keep writing even if no one reads it. But I hope some people do read it, it would make me happy. Read & review!**

**Preview: My story takes place 100 years after the death of Avatar Aang, which mean Korra was 100 when she died. The avatar world is in the 21 century, like us. United Republic of Nations is falling apart, especially in Republic City because there is no avatar to keep balance. There are so many rebellions, like the ones who hate the avatar, some that hate bending, and some that hate the Fire Nation, and a lot more. The new Avatar still doesn't know she is the avatar yet, but she can bend earth and metal better than anyone in Ba Sing Sa. Juelle is the oldest out of 5 younger siblings and gets a lot of pressure from her family. She will have so many tasks to learn the elements, and restore balance to the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Korra or Aang or the series. But I do own Avatar: A new Destiny so please don't steal it!**

**Uploading Date: January, 4, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

_Book 1 Fire_

_Chapter 1_

_The princess of The Earth Kingdom_

"Juelle, Happy Birthday!" My mother yelled at me. I rubbed her eyes, and saw her mother bright green eyes looking at me, and she was holding a cupcake with a candle on it. I blew the candle out, and jumped out of her bed, then ran out of the room and downstairs. Today was the day my parents would choose who I have to marry, since I am 15 today I could be engaged. Lan and Lau , My 12 year old twin brothers, were sitting at the kitchen table playing Pai Sho. I don't know where my other siblings where.

I saw Lan's gray eyes widened when I was running around the kitchen making breakfast, "look who is finally awake! Everyone is getting ready for your party. You should be too!" Lan said to me, but I ignored him and stuffed the rest of my breakfast in my mouth. I threw the dirty dishes in the sink, while the maids gave me a disappointed look. I walked out of the room and ran into my dad, he is the born king of Ba Sing Sa.

"Listen to me Juelle. I know I pressure you with a lot of things. Like you being the future ruler. And, watching you brothers and sisters, also your grades. You also help your mother out with things, but you need to listen to me." He babbled, like he usually did. I simply nodded. "I need you to be brave and except the fact that you will never be free. You will have to be controlled by other people, and when its time you will tell people what to do. So you will marry this man your mother and I chose for you. If you don't I will be very disappointed. Remember that, O.K." He said, as I nodded. But I knew and so did he, that I couldn't do this. What he just said to me I will never forget.

I slowly walked away from my dad. "Mom, I need to get ready!" I yelled for my mom, as I ran to my she was, sitting in my room picking out clothes for me to wear.

"Okay, let's do your hair. How do you want it?" My mother said brushing my long brown crimpy hair.

I shrugged, "as long as my bangs are down, and there are braids." I said, as she started to braid tiny clumps of hair. After a while of being patient, my mom was finished. I looked in the mirror to see how it was, and I loved it. My hair was down to my waist, like always, but there were little perfect braids everywhere.

"I am not done yet, one more little touch." She said grabbing my crown, and placing it on top of my head. "Now your dress," she said pausing going into my closet. She picked out my favorite dress. An earth green silk dress that matched my eyes. It also had lime green triangles going up the dress at the waist, and green triangles at the waist going down and ends at my knees. I put the dress on and wrapped a brown ribbon around my waist so it wouldn't' be too loose. "Now you look beautiful, princess Juelle." She said to me. Then walked out of the room, leaving me there.

Everyone was inside enjoying the party, while I sat outside waiting for my best friend, Tanzya. She is from the Fire Nation, but her parents didn't want her. So they gave her to her mom's best friend, and she moved here. All Tanzya has from her mom and dad is a letter, but she won't read it. She is too scared to read it. I stood up to go in my party, but then Tanzya came running up the steps gasping for breath. "Tanzya! Where were you?" I yelled to her. She stood there brushing the dust off her dark red button up dress. She ran her fingers through her short black hair, looking nervous.

"Sorry, my aunt didn't want me to wear my normal clothes, she wanted me to get a new fancy dress. But we couldn't find one, and we couldn't afford to buy a new one. So I am here in this!" Tanzya complained to me. I laughed and she looked at me weirdly.

"It's fine! Now let's go before I get screamed at." I said as we ran inside. I stopped and looked at all the people, they were waiting for me. Then Crarla, my 10 year old sister, walked over to me.

"Sis! I have been looking for you, the chiefs are about to bring the cake out! Also the surprise is coming soon." Crarla said smiling. They think I don't know what the surprise is, but I do. I am going to be proposed to. I looked around the ballroom. I spotted my other sisters, a pair 8 year old, twins. Flair & Harai were following the people carrying the big green cake. I walked toward my big cake, as they lit the candles.

My father got a microphone, "Okay everyone." He said as they room began to get silent, "Today is a very special day, it's my daughter Juelle's fifteenth birthday party! Let's sing happy birthday to her!" He said. The room burst into a happy birthday song. I just stood their awkwardly and when they were done I blew out the candle and made a wish. _I wish to get out of this stupid place! _I wished to myself, as everyone else clapped. Everyone came up to get cake, and I socialized with people.

My parents walked over with a very tall muscular Earth Kingdom kid. He looked about my age, and he must he was talking and laughing with my parents. He is the one, isn't he? He came over to me, "Juelle, this is the man you will be engaged to." My father said to me.

I looked at him, and into in dark gray eyes. I sighed and nodded. "Now you will dance with him to let the rest of the Earth Kingdom know." My father said.

My fiancée held his hand out to me, and I grabbed it. He led me to the dance floor and everyone cleared us a spot. I looked at him and he smiled, but I looked away. I felt everyone's eyed on me, as the music started but I couldn't do it. I let go of his hand and ran out of the room to the outside. I grabbed the bottom of my dress and lifted up so I wouldn't trip, as I ran. When I got to my room I ripped my shoes off, and took off my dress. I stood there, looking out the window onto the city of Ba Sing Sa. I knew my mother or one of my sisters would be coming back to get me soon, but I won't go back. I heard my door open, I and I looked over expecting to see Crarla. But I saw my best friend standing there. Tanzya smiled as she walked over to me. "Well, what are you gonna do now. Your parents are gonna hate you! You will die or something!" Tanzya yelled at me.

I laughed at my best friend, "I am leaving." I said simply. Her golden eyes widened, and she looked confused but she shook her head like she knew what I meant.

"Are you sure, what if your parents find us." She said. I looked at her very confused, but she smiled.

"Us?"

"We are best friends, and you don't let your best friend go without you. Plus, I know where to go." She said. I ran to my closet and started packing. "Republic City!"

I packed everything I need, and she helped. All I needed fit in my book bag, we need to travel light. I walked back over to my closet, and decided to get a new outfit on. I pick out my favorite one. A green long shirt that goes down to my knees cut side ways. Gray prany on unger it. The same green triangles are on it as my dress. I put my favorite belt on. Tanzya looked at me and noddded at my new outfit. "I just need one more thing." I said to her. I need to go to my parent's room and look at my presents. They have a tradition of giving Birthday presents on the day after the birthday. I looked in their closet and there was 5 small presents. I grabbed the smallest first, and ripped it open. It was a necklace that was made of metal, and there was an Earth Kingdom symbol on it. On the back it said, _To the new generations of Rock earthbenders. _

"What's that?" Tanzya asked me. I explained to her what it is and she nodded. There was a small note attached to it, it said _from Aunt Celena_. Celena is my dad's sister, and she is an earthbender. Like me, but my parents don't know I could bend earth. I never told them, I probably never will. I put the necklace, feeling proud to be a bender in the Rock family (the royal family). I opened the other present hoping it is what I wanted and it was. Ribbons that were made of thin , and I could bend it but barely. I wrapped the ribbons around my wrists. I threw the other presents back in the closet and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote a note to my parents.

_ Dear Mom & Dad,_

_ I left for a reason, I didn't want to be engaged. I don't want to be a princess locked up in a castle. I want to be free, and I want to live. Don't bother coming to look for me, because you won't find me. Tell Lan, Lua, Crarla, Flair, & Harai I love them. I love you too. But you knew I couldn't do this, so then _why_ would you put me up to this? I loved my ribbons, by the way. Another thing is I am an Earthbender. Just so you know._

_Love, Juelle Rock _

I folded the note and put it on their bedside table. "Come on, we need money." I said to Tanzya. I walked to the other side of the room, to the giant safe door. I put my right ear against it and metalbended it open. It opened up to a giant room of money. "How much do you think I should take?" I asked Tanzya. But her mouth was wide open. She never had a lot of money, and there was probably one billion yuans in there.

"Take the credit card, and about ummmmm, 30,000 yuans." She said. I took the money and it barely made a dent to the big room of money. We walked out of the safe, and shut it.

"Go to your house, and pack. I am gonna go to the train stop and get tickets, meet me there" I said to her.

"Gotcha, Princess Juelle Rock." She said bowing. We both started laughing, then she left. I stood there for a couple minutes. Then I decided to go get Bronze, my pet badger mole. She taught me how to earthbend. I went outside to find her. She was underground.

"Come on Bronze, We are leaving. Let's go!" I said jumping on her back. She ran to the train station. "Now stay here, I am getting tickets." I said petting her back. I jumped off and walked to the ticket booth.

"Can I have two v.i.p. tickets, for Republic City?" I asked the man. He gave me a look, like that I am too young. Then he gave me two tickets, because I don't think he cared.

"50 yuans. The man said. I handed him 100 yuans. And he nodded then I walked away. Bronze was lying there, so I sat down next to him and leaned against him. I started to fall asleep, but quickly woke up. I didn't want to get mugged. Then Tanzya came running to me.

"Let's go! Quick! Before my Grandma changes her mind!" She said, I handed her a ticket. Then I realized the train leaves in 5 minutes. We ran to the train and there was a girl standing there in front of it. We handed her our ticket.

"No animals please." She said.

"Too bad!" I yelled back at her, as we were running through the train to the v.i.p. section. I opened the door, and inside were fancy couches, and a lot of food. Our room had two beds and a fancy blue bathroom. Bronze kept walking into stuff because he was blind and there was no earth for him to see. I jumped on the red, squishy couch and sunk into it.

"How long is this ride?" I asked Tanzya. She was busy stuffing food in her mouth, she chewed her food and looked at the ticket.

"About 20 hours!" She yelled at me. Well this is going to be a fun ride.

**Yay! You finished it! I hope you liked it. Sorry about grammer and spelling mistakes, I know I have some in here. I reread this like 100 times, so I tried to fix all my mistakes. I will have my next chapter up as soon as I can. Review or PM me if you wanna saw anything or tell me any of my mistakes. I like to draw, so I drew Juelle, Tanya, and the future characters, so I know what my characters look like. If you want me to post it somewhere and add a link so you can see it, just ask. but I am not the best artist in the world, I focused on their outfit in the pictures.**

**Next Chapter: Someone figures out they are the avatar! Juelle & Tanzya meet some people. I see an epic fight coming soon, and some rebellions.**

**~winter08~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Avatar

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar Korra or Aang or the series. But I do own Avatar: A new Destiny so please don't steal it!**

**Uploading Date: **

**Enjoy!**

_Book 1 Fire_

_Chapter 2_

_The Avatar_

Sitting on a train for 20 hours could have been less boring, all I did was sit and do nothing all day. Now we are 2 minutes away from Republic City. I could see the skyscrapers from the train. I made sure I had all my things, then started walking toward the exit of the train. A couple of hours ago Tanzya and I got into a big fight, and I don't think she wants to come with me. So i had all my things and Bronze is by my side. I opened the door of the train, threw my stuff off and ten I jumped too. I rolled off and sat watching the train fly past. "Bronze come on, let's go to Republic City".

* * *

As we Bronze and I got there, people looked at us strangely. I guess you don't see a Earthbender with a strange animal by her side. That is whats wrong with the world now, people don't dress in their Nations color, they dress in whatever they feel like, only tradition and rich people dress with their nation. Most people don't know The United Nations history either, they don't know about badgermoles, or whatever. A girl about my age was at a bench, "Excuse me. Uh where can I go to uh... live?" I said. She looked at me strangely and ran away from me.

"Bronze let's go to a park." I said to my pet badgermole. We walked down what felt like 10 million streets, and we saw a forest. So I decided to go in the woods. Walking past tree after tree, we came to a giant circle with nothing there but dirt. I took a deep breath, and started bending the dirt...

When I was done, a huge house, made of dirt, was standing in the middle of the forest. I walked inside the house and set my bag in there. "Bronze stay here, I am going in to the city.

A walked back to the crowded city, and again everyone looked at me strangely. I was walking down a street and I saw a crowd of people watching people fight. An earthbender and water bender fighting. I walked over to the fight, and right away the earthbender got knocked down by a fling of ice.

Some people cheered, while other people booed. "Who is next to fight this powerful waterbender?" A man said with a microphone. A silence went through the crowd. "No one... How about." He looked around and pointed right at me, "you come here!" he said.

I walked to the stage he was on, and stood there. "You, you look like a bender from out-of-town. Whats your name how old are you, tell me things about you." He said to me.

"Uh. My name is Juelle Rock, I am 15. I am from Ba Sing Sa, and I am an earthbender." I said. I heard whispers throughout the crowd.

"You're the run away princess, aren't you." The announcer said to me.

"No I am not."

"Well you have the same name as her."

"Oh, did I say Rock, I meant," I paused to think of a name. "Juelle Roke, I meant." I said smiling hoping they would belive it.

"Whatever," He paused, "now you fight the waterbender,lst standing gets a prize." He said louder, holding up a bag of money. He then stepped off the stage and the waterbender came on.

I took a deep breath, as they carried a bucket of water, and a big rock on the stage. Everyone was chanting water. I didn't hear anyone say earth. "Ready, set GO!" The announcer yelled.

"The waterbender shot water at my head, and I ducked. I kept avoiding everything. "Is she even a bender!" Someone yelled.

I shot a rock at them and they ducked but she didn't see the rock behind my back. I hit her right away, and she fell down. I was the last standing. Everyone was cheering for earth. I smiled as they handed me the bag of gold. "Now who is next to fight the rookie!" The announcer yelled, grabbing the bag of gold from my hand. I see how this works, no one ever gets gold, because it keeps going on and on, no one ever wins. I heard the whispers in the crowd, saying I got lucky, I'll show them.

"Me!" Everyone yelled. I guess they think they could fight me.

The announcer brought up a big strong man. "What element are you?" He asked him.

"Fire." He replied, very deeply.

"Very well then." He said. The firebender stood across from me, just standing there. "Ready, set, GO!"

He quickly shot many flames at me a wall of earth stood between me and the flames. I heard everyone shouting fire. Of course.

I took a deep breath and put the wall down. I meant to shoot a rock at him but instead I shot a wind at him. He flew off the stage and everyone watched with their mouths open. "The avatar" I heard people say. No, I am not the avatar. It is just windy. I ran up to the announcer, grabbed the bag of money out of his hand and ran off.

"Get her!" He yelled. But I am to fast, they won't catch me. I tried to use airbending to run, but i almost fell instead. I looked back to see if they were still chasing me and they weren't. So I stopped to take a deep breath. I walked back to the woods, and found Bronze there fast asleep.

I tried to airbend again, and blew Bronze's fur. I am the avatar. I need to learn airbending, and fire, and water. I need to save the world. I went inside and then fell asleep on the floor, because I was that tired. I had to much things to think about.

**Hope you liked the story! I plan to have another chapter up soon, Juelle is going to school. She will meet people, and maybe find a freind or two. Read & review!**

**~winter08~**


	3. Authors Note! Please read

ok so i had barely any veiws, and no reviews. So i am discontinuing my story, and writing a different plot and story on my own and I am not posting it on FanFic unless, someone really wants me too. So thanks for anyone who took the time to read this, thanks.

**~winter08~**


End file.
